


Magical Day

by trascendenza



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Romance, Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: Magnus was resplendent in a material that shone like the aurora borealis with his every movement.





	Magical Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted Magnus to be more-dressed-up-than-my-imagination-can-handle for his wedding, that's all.

"Alexander," Magnus said, sighing just a little bit and not looking away from Alec. "You know how much I love you."

Alec sensed it. "But...?"

"But," Magnus agreed. "A part of me has been waiting hundreds of years for this day. And I understand what you're saying about the Institute, and I'm happy to have a ceremony there."

"Okay," Alec said, waiting for more.

"But the day that's just for us and our closest family members, the day we're going to pledge ourselves to each other..." Magnus reached between them, taking both of Alec's hands in his. His eyes became very soft. "I want that to be the most incredible day that we've ever experienced. I want it to be the most beautiful thing that I've ever created with my magic."

"Magnus," Alec whispered, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek.

"Let me put my entire self into this wedding," Magnus said, leaning into Alec's hand. "Into this marriage."

"Yes," Alec said, smiling so brightly it was contagious. "That sounds amazing, Magnus."

* * *

And it was. The lights that were floating in the air in the ballroom, sparkling, perfect replicas of stars and galaxies. The blue flowers that grew in Magnus's footsteps as he walked up the aisle. The music that seemed to give everyone's step a bit of extra verve when it was time to dance.

Magnus was resplendent in a material that shone like the aurora borealis with his every movement. It was cut into a form-fitting jacket that had a Nehru collar and long, trailing sleeves that draped at the wrist, like historical Chinese robes. Intricately-woven fabric buttons secured the front. The pants were darker, a burnt amber color, and were supernaturally soft to the touch, like fresh flower petals. All of Magnus's skin had a faint iridescence, and he'd chosen a soft, glimmering golden eyeliner instead of his usual black, bringing a special brightness to his eyes.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to cover it," Alec told him when they got a moment, his eyes still as awestruck as they'd been when Magnus had walked down the aisle.

"I feel the same way, darling," Magnus answered, running the back of his index finger along Alec's cheekbone.

Alec had just a bit of stardust in the tips of his hair, a familiar sandalwood aroma wafting off of his jacket. He cried a single tear as he watched the fairies' ethereal dance, which told a love story through movement. The triple-chocolate and rum-soaked black cherry cake was so decadent that Alec made an indecent sound when he took the first bite, and then leaned over to make sure Magnus had conjured some extra for later.

Magnus recited an unpublished Gibran poem, and towards the end of the evening, Alec spoke with the Seelie deejay and had her put on a special request.

"I've been practicing," he told Magnus, surprisingly shy. Alec's attempt at a Viennese Waltz had dozens of technical errors, but Magnus was completely and utterly charmed with every step.

Maia caught the bouquet, which was a single forever-blooming white rose that glowed with a pearlescent light.

In all the photographs of the day, they were smiling. A small quirked play of the lips, a wide grin, or a small secret one only shared when they were looking into each other's eyes.


End file.
